


Virgo non Intacta

by Rei



Series: Virgo non Intacta [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Yep.“ Stiles nickt. „Stiles Stilinski, das langfristigste Jungfrauenopfer was Beacon Hills zu bieten hat. Buchungen an Sonn- und Feiertagen, für satanische Rituale, heidnische Praktiken, Opfergaben an obskure Gottheiten und sonstige Veranstaltungen. Ein Spaß für die ganze Familie. Auf Wunsch bringe ich es sogar zum Schneien!“ Er ist nicht verbittert. Nur ein bisschen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgo non Intacta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWinoVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/gifts).



> **Timeline:** Spielt irgendwann nach Season 3a. Und nimmt definitiv Bezug auf Folge 3x4 "Unleashed", wo Stiles definitiv kurz davor war auf Dannys Angebot einzugehen ihn zu entjungfern. ;)  
>  **Warnungen:** Non-shippy slash und non-porny Sex.

Im Dezember sind es Hexen.  
Böse Hexen.  
Und Stiles … Stiles schafft es nicht mal mehr sich darüber aufzuregen. 

Weil… _natürlich_.  
Natürlichen suchen sie ein Jungfrauen-Opfer für irgendein heidnisches Ritual.  
Und natürlich ist Stiles offenbar die einzig übrig gebliebene Jungfrau in ganz Beacon Hills. Klar.  
Weil alle anderen Teenager nachts besseres zu tun haben als am PC zu hängen und World of Warcraft zu spielen.  
Stiles findet es nicht gerecht, dass er auch noch bestraft wird dafür, ein einsamer Nerd zu sein.  
Aber so ist die Welt eben, hart, aber ungerecht und nein, Sarkasmus macht es auch nicht wirklich besser. 

Deswegen zerrt er sich den Knebel aus dem Mund nachdem Allison ihn losgeschnitten hat und stapft wortlos an Scott vorbei nach draußen. Jemand ruft ihm hinterher, aber er bleibt nicht stehen. Er mag einfach gerade nicht mehr.  
Irgendwo im Wald steht noch sein Jeep und keine der Hexen hat ihm den Autoschlüssel abgenommen, der noch in seiner Hosentasche steckt. Er ist nass und durchgefroren und auf seinem T-Shirt klebt Hühnerblut und andere Flüssigkeiten und ugh. Darüber will er gar nicht nachdenken.  
Er will nach Hause und sich drei Wochen lang unter seiner Bettdecke verkriechen. 

Am nächsten Tag fällt die Schule aus, weil es schneit.  
In Beacon Hills.  
Das letzte Mal, dass es hier geschneit hat… muss irgendwann vor Stiles Geburt gewesen sein. Er kann sich auf jeden Fall nicht daran erinnern.  
Stiles starrt wortlos aus dem Fenster und sieht den dicken weißen Flocken zu, die auf dem Dach vor seinem Fenster landen. Danach zieht er die Gardinen zu, wirft sich zurück auf sein Bett und vergräbt seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen. 

Fünf Minuten später klingelt es.  
Er zieht es vor, das zu ignorieren.  
Es klingelt erneut, diesmal energischer und langanhaltender.  
Stiles zählt im Halbschlaf kleine Werwölfe, die über ein Gatter hüpfen.  
Manchmal vergisst er, dass Scott einen Zweitschlüssel besitzt. 

„Alter“, sagt Scott und zieht ihm die Decke weg. 

Stiles seufzt. 

„Alter, es _schneit!_ “ 

„Geh weg“, murmelt Stiles und zieht das Kissen über seine Ohren. 

„Alter, das heidnische Ritual von gestern war in Wirklichkeit ein heidnisches, weihnachtliches Wetterritual. Nur nicht Weihnachten, sondern… sondern…“

„Wintersonnenwende“, murmelt Stiles. 

„Genau! Ich hab mit Deaton telefoniert und er sagt, es nichts Dramatisches, wir müssen nur abwarten, bis es vorbeigeht, aber ich dachte – Alter, es ist Schnee und das ist der erste Schnee, den wir jemals … Stiles? Stiles!“  
Eine Hand rüttelt an seiner Schulter. 

Stiles seufzt und hält die Augen geschlossen. „Geh weg, Scott“, sagt er dumpf. 

Einen Moment lang ist es still. Dann spürt er wie die Matratze nach sinkt, als jemand sich auf der Bettkante niederlässt.  
Eine Hand wird zögernd auf seinen Rücken gelegt. Es ist ein warmes, tröstliches Gewicht mitten zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und Stiles seufzt unwillkürlich.  
Unwillig zieht er das Kissen beiseite und wendet den Kopf zur Seite, damit er Scott ansehen kann. 

„Hey?“, sagt Scott. Es klingt wie eine Frage. Seine Augenbrauen sind gefurcht und seine dunklen Hundeaugen sind groß und sehr rührend und grrr, Stiles sollte nach all den Jahren doch endlich dagegen immun sein. 

„Hi“, erwidert er spröde. 

„Alles okay?“ 

Und Stiles würde gerne etwas schnippisches erwidern, aber sein bester Freund sieht aufrichtig geknickt und ernsthaft besorgt aus und Stiles kann ja ein ganz schöner Arsch sein, aber nicht mal er ist _so_ ein Arsch. 

„Ist es wegen letzter Nacht?“ fragt Scott und er erstarrt plötzlich. „Haben sie dir was getan? Du bist so plötzlich abgehauen und wir wussten nicht…“

„Nein.“ Stiles lacht bitter. „Keine Sorge. Abgesehen vom dem ernsthaften Knick in meinem Ego und einem anhaltenden Ekelgefühl, weil bürgs _Hühnerblut_ , bin ich vollkommen unbeschädigt. In jeder Hinsicht intakt. Um nicht zu sagen … _virgo intacta_.“ 

Scott runzelt die Stirn.  
„Oh“, sagte er leise. Plötzliches Verständnis gleitet über sein Gesicht. 

„Yep.“ Stiles nickt. „Stiles Stilinski, das langfristigste Jungfrauenopfer was Beacon Hills zu bieten hat. Buchungen an Sonn- und Feiertagen, für satanische Rituale, heidnische Praktiken, Opfergaben an obskure Gottheiten und sonstige Veranstaltungen. Ein Spaß für die ganze Familie. Auf Wunsch _bringe ich es sogar zum Schneien!_ “  
Er ist nicht verbittert.  
Nur ein bisschen.  
Verbittert ist so unattraktiv und so anstrengend. 

„Stiles…“ 

„Und erzähl mir nicht, dass es eine Ausnahme war. Im September waren es Elfen. Letzten Monat waren es Satanisten. _Satanisten!_ Ugh.“ 

„Aber ich würde nie zulassen, dass dir was passiert“, sagt Scott leise. Es klingt unglücklich und so durch und durch aufrichtig, dass Stiles praktisch spüren kann wie sein Herz sich sofort zu einer abwehrenden Stachelkugel zusammenrollt, wie ein verschreckter Igel. 

„Es ist auch nicht toll immer gerettet zu werden“, faucht er zurück. „Ich hasse es, dass Deaton immer zuerst zu mir guckt, wenn irgendjemand anfängt Jungfrauen zu opfern! Isaacs mitleidigen Blick hab ich auch satt, und Dereks _‚oh ja, irgendjemand muss Stiles bewachen, er ist das offensichtliche Opfer_ ‘ steht mir bis hier! und Lydias erhobene Augenbrauen sind einfach sowas von deprimierend. Allisons Emanzipationsgespräche über Sexismus und Patriarchat sind alle wahr und richtig, aber …gah!“ Stiles schüttelt den Kopf und angelt nach seinem Kissen. „Ach. Vergiss es einfach.“ 

Er presst das Gesicht in seine verschränkten Arme und atmet tief aus. Und wieder ein.  
Sein warmer Atem hinterlässt feuchte Spuren auf seinem Gesicht. 

Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass er einen emotionalen Ausbruch vor Scott hatte (oder vor irgendjemand anderem) und er hat vergessen wie anstrengend das ist, und wie enttäuschend wenig kathartisch.  
Wer auch immer jemals behauptet hat, dass es hilft über Dinge zu _reden_ , der… der… war offenbar noch nie selber die obligatorisch entführte Jungfrau in seinem Bekanntenkreis. 

Scotts Hand ruht immer noch zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, groß und warm, und so mitfühlend wie eine sprachlose Hand überhaupt sein kann. 

„Es ist überhaupt kein großes Ding“, murmelt Stiles beinah gegen seinen Willen. „Das… Ganze. _Virgo intacta._ Ich meine, ich wäre prinzipiell nicht unzufrieden, wenn ich die nächsten Jahre viel Zeit mit Internetpornos und meiner rechten Hand verbringe. Ich spare mich auch nicht auf für den oder die Richtige. Es ist nur…“ Er stockt.

„Weil wir auf dem Beacon Hills Äquivalent des Höllenschlundes leben?“ vervollständigt Scott und Stiles kann nicht anders. Er lacht. 

„Du hast ja doch aufgepasst bei meinen Joss Whedon-Vorträgen“, flüstert er. 

Scott streichelt über seinen Rücken. „Ich pass immer auf, wenn du was sagst“, sagt er leise. 

Manchmal vergisst Stiles zwischen dem ganzen Werwolf-Darach-Alpha-Banshee-Serienkiller-Druiden-Drama, was sich rund um die Uhr hier abspielt, was für ein toller bester Freund Scott ist. 

‚ _Danke_ ‘, möchte er sagen. Und vielleicht ‚ _hey sorry, dass ich dich so blöd angemacht habe. Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld._ ‘  
Aber er kommt nicht dazu.  
Die Hand verschwindet von seinem Rücken als Scott ruckartig aufsteht. Stiles hört wie etwas raschelt und dann sinkt die Matratze erneut nach unten. Diesmal hat Scott sich neben ihn gelegt und er ist…

„Alter!“ Stiles reißt den Kopf hoch und starrt ihn an. „ _Was machst du denn da?_ “ 

Das ist eine durchaus berechtigte Frage, denn Scott ist aktuell dabei sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf zu zerren und ihn zu seiner Jeans zu werfen, die bereits achtlos neben dem Bett auf dem Boden liegt.  
Er trägt Boxershorts mit kleinen Snoopies drauf.

Stiles starrt die Snoopies an. Und dann Scotts Gesicht.  
„Hgupfghn…?“ Er schnappt nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trocknen. 

Scott hebt die Augenbrauen. 

„Oh nein“, sagt Stiles. „Nein! Was immer du jetzt vorhast – die Antwort ist nein.“ 

„Du hast mal gesagt, du findest mich sexy.“

„Äh… neiiin? Ich habe gesagt, _Allison_ wird dich sexy finden, bevor ihr euer erstes Date hattet! Und du weißt dass mir der Bro-Code verbietet irgendetwas anderes über dich zu sagen! Das ist nicht das Gleiche!“ 

„Stiles!“ Scott seufzt und dreht sich auf die Seite, so dass sie sich genau gegenüberliegen. Sein bloßer Oberkörper ist Stiles ungefähr so vertraut wie sein eigener und trotzdem ist es diesmal plötzlich anders. Plötzlich ist Scott halbnackt in seinem Bett. Und wow. „Ich kenne dich, okay? Wenn du das nächste Mal als Jungfrauenopfer entführt wirst, ziehst du nur aus Protest los und suchst dir ein Stricher.“ 

Stiles macht den Mund auf und klappt ihn gleich wieder zu. Okay, der Gedanke sich mit der Hilfe von Dannys gefälschten Ausweisen in einen Sexclub zu schmuggeln und es einfach hinter sich zu bringen, ist ihm tatsächlich schon gekommen. Nicht, dass er das zugeben würde. 

„Und dann wirst du von deinem Dad verhaftet oder holst dir Chlymadien…“

„…Chlamydien“, verbessert Stiles automatisch. 

„Und das ist nicht okay!“  
Und dann kommt der Höhepunkt. Der Touchdown. Das Todschlagargument.  
„Ich weiß, dass du das mit Danny ernst gemeint hast. Das in der Umkleidekabine. Als er es angeboten hat“, sagt Scott aus dem Nichts heraus und es fühlt sich an wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. 

„Das war doch nur ein Scherz…“, flüstert Stiles. Sein Herz rast und er fühlt sich heiß und kalt zugleich.  
Ihm ist bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal klar gewesen, dass Scott überhaupt mitgeschnitten hat, dass er durchaus offen ist für … beide Seiten des Spielfeldes. 

„Für ihn vielleicht. Aber Stiles… ich kenne dich.“ Scott klingt sehr behutsam und sehr sacht, so als sei er ein Wolf und Stiles ein Babyhirsch, der gleich um sein Leben flieht. Und ja, Stiles fühlt sich gerade wie ein Babyhirsch, sonst würde er solche beknackten Metaphern nicht benutzen.  
„Ich weiß, du hättest es gemacht“, beendet Scott. 

„Aber sogar wenn _ich_ bereit wäre für diese absolut grauenhaft schreckliche Idee…“ Stiles macht hilflose, flatternde Handbewegungen. „Du bist nicht… du hast noch nie… du willst nicht…“ 

Statt zu antworten verdreht Scott die Augen. „Du hast noch nie Hemmungen gehabt neben mir zu masturbieren, wenn du bei mir übernachtest hast.“ 

Stiles schnappt nach Luft. „Ich dachte du SCHLÄFST?!“ 

Scott zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nein.“ 

„ _Oh mein Gott!_ “ 

„Alter, ich weiß, wie dein Schwanz aussieht“, sagt Scott sachlich. 

„Ich weiß auch wie dein… oh mein Gott, wieso reden wir über sowas?“ 

„Weil keiner von uns deswegen schreiend wegrennen würde, deswegen.“ 

Stiles wimmert. „Okay hör zu… es ist lieb gemeint, ich weiß das zu würdigen … und du bist sexy, das bist du wirklich … auf eine flauschige, nette Art und Weise, nicht Arschloch-sexy wie Jackson oder so … aber das musst du nicht für mich tun. Es ist völlig okay, wenn ich jemanden dafür engagiere, der die Augen zumacht und an England denkt. Den kann ich wenigstens bezahlen und …“ 

„Oh mein Gott, Stiles! Halt die Klappe! Du tust immer so, als wäre es ein schreckliches Opfer mit dir zu schlafen“, platzt es aus Scott heraus. „Als müsstest du jemanden bestechen oder bezahlen oder es irgendwie wieder gut machen. Ich hasse es, wenn du so über dich redest, okay? Ich hasse es, wenn du so tust, als sei irgendwas mit dir nicht in Ordnung!“

Stiles starrt ihn an, überrascht von dem leidenschaftlichen Ausbruch. „Alter, hast du mich mal gesehen…? Ich bin der Inbegriff des blassen, mageren Computernerds mit Stupsnase, unkoordinierten Gliedmaßen und spastischen Gesichtsausdrücken! Und das ist kein _Fishing for compliments_ , das ist eine Tatsache! Wer würde freiwillig…?“

„ICH!“ 

Stiles klappt den Mund zu. 

„Ich, okay?“ wiederholt Scott etwas ruhiger. „Ich würde ganz freiwillig.“ 

„Oh.“ 

„Ich bin ein dauerscharfer, hormonell aufgeladener Teenager“, zählt Scott auf, „du bist der tollste Junge, den ich kenne und theoretisch bin ich sogar gerade Single. Ja. ich würde. Ganz freiwillig. Und mehr als einmal.“ 

„Hah…“ Stiles atmet quietschend aus.  
Er fühlt sich als ob er erstickt. Und so, als ob er die Hälfte der Konversation bisher verpasst hat. 

„Und ganz ehrlich?“ fährt Scott fort, als hätte er noch nicht genug unglaubliche Dinge hintereinander gesagt. „Wenn das alles ist, was ich tun muss, damit du nie wieder entführt und irgendwo als Jungfrauenopfer dargeboten wirst, bin ich sowas von dabei.“ 

„Du hast Snoopy Unterwäsche an“, sagt Stiles, damit er irgendetwas erwidern kann. „Snoopies. Mit Sonnenbrillen.“ 

„Ich kann sie ausziehen“, schlägt Scott vor und _oh mein Gott_ , falls das seine normale Anmache ist, ist es kein Wunder, wenn mit Allison gerade nichts mehr läuft. Stiles schlägt halbherzig nach ihm und Scott streckt ihm die Zunge heraus. 

„Ich bin wirklich der tollste Kerl, den du kennst?“ fragt Stiles kleinlaut und irgendwas in Scotts Gesicht wird ganz weich und offen. 

„Ja.“

„Kay“, murmelt Stiles.  
Probeweise streckt er die Hand aus und legt sie Scott auf die Rippen, einfach nur um zu probieren ob er darf.  
Weil Scott ist… sehr nackt. 

Scott zuckt zusammen und windet sich unter ihm wie ein Aal. „Hey“, japst er. „Nicht da! Da bin ich kitzelig.“ 

Stiles grinst. „Ich weiß.“ 

„Hey, nicht dahin, nicht dahin! Stiles! _Stiles!_ “ 

Und Stiles stürzt sich auf ihn, weil er nicht anders kann. Es ist vertraut und sicher in einer Situation, die komplett bizarr ist.  
Scott wälzt sich unter ihm und erstickt fast vor Lachen. Aber dann befreit er seine Hände und beginnt an Stiles Klamotten zu zerren.  
„Hey!“ protestiert Stiles. 

„Es ist nicht fair, wenn nur einer nackt ist!“ 

„Keine Klauen“ quiekt Stiles, „keine Klauen! Argh! Wo ist die Romantik, die mir versprochen wurde?“ 

Es ist absurd und albern und völlig bescheuert. Sie ersticken fast vor Lachen und zuerst ist Stiles sicher, dass da nie etwas wird. Wie sollte es auch.  
Aber dann ist da nackte Haut und schwerer Atem und das Bett ist so warm. Scotts Lachen wird sanft und tief, und Stiles hört auf ihn zu kitzeln und lässt sich in die Kissen sinken wie eine Filmdiva.  
‚Oh‘, denkt er zwischendurch, denn das ist alles definitiv und um Klassen besser als alleine mit seiner rechten Hand. ‚Oh…‘ 

Die meiste Zeit über hat Stiles keine Ahnung, was er da tut, aber wie immer wenn er mit Scott zusammen ist, ist es irgendwie okay.  
Mehr als okay. 

Es ist nicht mal überrascht, dass Scott sich danach als geheimer Knuddler entpuppt.  
Scott ist auch unter normalen Bedingungen gerne wie eine Krake, die sich um Stiles windet, wenn sie irgendwo zusammen sitzen oder liegen.  
Nur sind sie normalerweise nicht nackt dabei. 

Schnee klebt von außen an seinem Fenster.  
Stiles fühlt sich seltsam und leicht, post-orgasmisch und vage surreal.  
Aber alles ist warm und bettschwer und gemütlich. Und Scott hat gesagt, er würde es mehr als einmal machen. 

„Virgo non intacta“, flüstert Stiles. 

„Für England“, murmelt Scott schläfrig in seinen Nacken und Stiles lacht und boxt ihm in die Rippen. 

-

Im Februar sind es Vampire, die sich ausschließlich von jungfräulichem Blut ernähren.  
Vampire.  
Elitäre Vampire.  
Oh man.  
Das ist das lahmarschigste, was Stiles jemals gehört hat. 

Als Deaton seinen Vortrag beendet hat, seufzt Derek und zeigte auf Stiles. „Irgendjemand muss auf Stilinski aufpassen.“ 

Und Stiles wirft Scott Blick zu, quer durch den ganzen Raum.  
Scott senkt den Kopf und grinst zurück. 

„Nope“, sagt Stiles schließlich und schiebt lässig die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Alles gut.“


End file.
